the_super_babiesfandomcom-20200214-history
DNA
DNA was a genetic substance located in the cells of plants, animals, and microorganisms such as bacteria, viruses, and fungi. In animals, it was found in every individual and with the exception of unaltered clone units and identical twins, was considered unique to each individual. The presence or absence of certain DNA segments could influence the appearance and physical health of an individual, and may even cause some natural mutations to occur in individuals or in populations. Manipulation of DNA was used as the basis in many different types of procedures, most notably cloning and in the development of bioweapons. Overview In animals, DNA was a genetic substance in the body containing units called genes, which contained the genetic information of an individual. Except for unaltered clones and identical twins, DNA was unique to each individual. Depending on what genetic material was inherited from the parents, the presence or absence of some genetic material could influence the appearance of an individual, with certain segments influencing hair (or fur) color, eye color, height, body type, mutantry, and the aging process, among other things. Most DNA samples are recovered via a blood sample, although in at least one case the umbilical cord of a newborn was also useful for genetic studies. The structure of DNA differed between species. In humans, it appeared as a double helix pattern when viewed. Applications of DNA There are many uses of DNA; listed are some of the most common. Cloning Cloning was the process in which one or more copies of an individual were created from the genetic material of the donor. Clones came in two types: modified and unmodified. Regardless of their type, there was a chance that clones could suffer from genetic defects due to random mutations, even if the genetic structure was untouched. Modified clones were clones that have had their genetic material manipulated during the cloning process. Some traits that may have been modified include temperament, intelligence, the acceleration of the aging process, and the ability to augment the clone's connection to mutantry. However, sometimes the manipulation of genetic material may cause the clones to become mentally unstable. Unmodified clones were direct genetic copies of their donors. Depending on the method used and the approach taken, clones could be created within as little as twenty days or over a period of several years. Bioweapons In some cases, the DNA of an individual or a species may be reverse engineered and combined into a virus to target that specific group but leave other groups alone. However, very little is known about it. Behind the scenes In real life, the substance known as Deoxyribonucleic Acid serves as natural identification between all organisms, but especially between Humans in society. It is found through several means including blood, saliva, skin cells, or hair and is often used to establish the whereabouts of a person during a criminal investigation. DNA manifests its basic structure in humans as a double helix, a term made popular by molecular biologist and geneticist James Watson. Appearances DNA makes an appearance in almost all The Super Babies media. *''The Gladiator: Ultimate Cloning Edition'' Notes and references External links * Category:Biology